


[Podfic] Daffodalia

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: After the Aintpocalypse (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a bastard (Good Omens), Book Omens Week (Good Omens), Canon - Book, Canon Compliant, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Morning After, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rated T for Overuse of Footnotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: D20Owlbear's summary:Written for Book Omens Week.Crowley and Aziraphale drink quite a bit, this time for pleasure rather than for the stress, and fall asleep on the sofa in the back room of the bookshop.They wake up with terrible hangovers.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Daffodalia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daffodalia [1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428886) by [D20Owlbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/pseuds/D20Owlbear). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4ruvp1ahhu5fc77/GO_Daffodalia.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 ****

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
